


19. How to Break into the Black City

by ellie_effie



Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Black City (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie
Summary: “I remember you told me you encountered a spirit in the shape of a bear there.” Nylunfar nodded. “So I would hire a spirit in the shape of an eagle to fly me up there. That’s one problem solved!”Zevran laughed and laid his chin on her shoulder.“And after that, surely breaking into the Black City would be rather easy.” Nylunfar snorted. “True! My love, how hard can it be for a person with my set of skills to break into a place which has seven gates!”
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947253
Kudos: 5





	19. How to Break into the Black City

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Black City

_ It’s a long way to Weishaupt _ , Nylunfar Surana thought as she spurred her horse on. The poor animal was moving slower since it had to carry both her and Zevran. But she didn’t mind it so much when she leaned back and pressed against his lithe body. Zevran held her firmly by the waist and kissed the top of her head.

That man had once said that he would storm the Black City for her, and from what she had seen him do, Nylunfar thought he very well could do it. 

“Zev?”, Nylunfar asked. “How would you go about breaking into the Black City?” These silly questions were their favourite way to pass the time on the road. (The other day Zevran had asked her if she preferred to use a toothpick or a ball of yarn as a staff.)

“Hmm.. First, I would have to figure out how to reach the island where it’s located, yes? You’ve seen it before, my love. What does it actually look like?”

“It’s... eerie.” Nylunfar shuddered. “It doesn’t seem close, but it’s neither far away. It’s always looming, floating above you, like a menace.”

Zevran ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her. “I remember you told me you encountered a spirit in the shape of a bear there.” Nylunfar nodded. “So I would hire a spirit in the shape of an eagle to fly me up there. That’s one problem solved!”

Nylunfar reached back to stroke his cheek. “If there is anybody who could convince a spirit to serve as a beast of burden for a mortal, sweetheart, it’s you!”

Zevran laughed and laid his chin on her shoulder.

“And after that, surely breaking into the Black City would be rather easy.” Nylunfar snorted. “True! My love, how hard can it be for a person with my set of skills to break into a place which has  _ seven  _ gates!”

“I’ll give you that.” Nylunfar sighed deeply and fell silent. 

“Ah, my dear Warden, I’m disappointed in you!''Zevran said and Nylunfar could hear the smirk in his voice. “The objective of the game is to pose silly questions and dare the other to answer them. Not to shamelessly disguise serious questions and insert them into the game.”

When Zevran tried to tickle her ribs, Nylunfar let go of the reins and held both his wrists. “But it might happen…” she whispered. “If Avernus was right and the cure of the taint is within the Black City, I might need to --ouch! Zev!” Unable to move his hands, Zevran had bitten the tip of her ear.

“My love, remember you promised me: one problem at a time.” She let go of his wrists and laced their fingers together.

  
  
  



End file.
